Jealous
by xxmyobsession
Summary: Takes plaace after second season's 'there's a rub' well, anyway, read inside for sumary....There will be some Jess. Rated for safety. Formerly known as Jealous Shadows stupid name I know
1. Chapter 1

**a/n hey, this is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy. I am a total Lit. lover. I read NOTHING else, I mean it. Well, Gilmore wise anyway. Please enjoy the story!**

**Author: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Amy does. I envy her……**

**Random shout out: I LOVE YOU MILO! (sorry)**

**Summary: Takes place after 'There's the Rub' Rory and Dean are together, and are the 'It' couple in Stars Hollow. But there's someone watching very closely-a very sour and sarcastic teen. How will Dean react when he finds his girlfriend being very friendly with 'the enemy'? Read and find out!**

_**I'm sorry. I really stink at summaries. I hope you enjoy! **_

…**..:--------:…..**

Rory and Dean were walking around Stars Hollow, licking at their ice creams. It was Saturday. The day after Lorelai's 'Spa Day' with Emily. The day after Rory had planned on being alone, but had three surprise visits-Paris, Jess, and then Dean.

Dean was feeling a little uncomfortable, but Rory was feeling completely fine. She thought that Dean had **completely **accepted everything she had told him the night before, because all of it was true. But Dean had **not** fully accepted it. A tiny part of him did not believe her.

"So….." Rory began, holding her ice-cream covered ice-cream cone in her left hand. "What do you want to do, Dean?"

"I don't know. I was thinking, maybe we could go to the movies. I hear they're playing What About Bob," Dean replied, smiling at me, hiding his uneasiness

"Really! They never play things like that! Let's go!" Rory grabbed his hands and began running towards the theatre. He tries to keep up, so his arm isn't pulled from his socket.

"You **really** like that movie, don't you?" Dean laughed, forgetting his troubled mind somewhere behind them.

"It's funny!" Rory insisted, slowing down. She turned and faced her boyfriend and gave him the pouty face-knowing he couldn't resist the look

Dean looked around, uncomfortable-in a way. "Wait-what did I say to make you give me that look?" he asked, smiling a little. His facial expression showed he was confused, but humored at the same time

"I'm not really sure….I'll have to get back to you on that one." Rory looked up at her tall boyfriend and smiled, her bright blue eyes glimmering with delight. He grins down at her. "Come on. Let's go," he said, and tugged at her arm, making his way in front of her, leading her to the theatre

…**..:--------:…..**

After the movie, the royal couple of Stars Hollow walked out of the theatre, hand in hand. Rory's head rested against the tall, floppy haired boy's shoulder, a content smile on her pink lips.

"Ah. Look at the love-birds…." Came a sarcastic voice. Rory's eyelids shot open. She stared at the boy about her height, with his dark hair, and warm brown eyes.

"Go away Jess," said Dean stiffly. Rory lifted her head, and, unaware of what she was doing, released Dean's rough hand. She stared at Jess, a small, almost invisible smile playing at her lips. She knew that Jess was only acting like this, because Dean was around.

"Oh. Intimidating," Jess said, leaning back a little, pretending to be remotely scared

"I'm really not in the mood to deal with you Jess." Dean's teeth were gritted. His hand-which he had just grabbed hold of Rory's with-was now clenched. Rory grimaced in pain, but said nothing

"Ooo. Bagboy's in a bad mood."

"Jess-" Rory began, snatching her hand from Dean's grip. "Please. Just-leave us alone."

He said nothing. Just glanced from Dean's angered face to Rory's sweet, anxious one. And without a word, he walked off. Rory bit her lower lip, and watched him. Dean, too was watching, but not Jess, Rory.

"Sooo," Rory began, turning her attention from Jess's receding back, to Dean's face. "What do you want to do now?"

Dean's lips were thin, and in a straight line. Jess really got on his nerves. Then again, it was easy to get Dean annoyed. Sometimes, if you're really good, you could snap your fingers twice, and the steam would be a-rolling

"Dean?"

"You decide," Dean replied.

"Well….I'm hungry."

"Okay. Let's go eat," Dean said. Yet again he grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her along. "I assume you want to go to Luke's, correct?"

"Yes-but Jess will be there. So-we can go somewhere else-if you want."

"No. Luke's is fine," he said stiffly, and continued pulling the frail teenager towards the very popular Luke's Diner. She was very willing in following

Rory and Dean switched places, and now Rory was in front. She pushed open the glass door of the diner, and stepped inside. Immediately, Jess, who had been standing behind the counter, reading a book, a construction helmet on his head, came over.

"Here," he said, and handed me an umbrella. I smiled at him. They were still doing construction upstairs, and the ceiling was still falling

**(a/n I am not sure whether that is in 2nd or 3rd season, so I'm making it 2nd)**

"Thanks," Rory replied. She flashed Jess a smile, who returned it with a nod and walked off. Rory opened up the umbrella. "You should get under," she whispered to Dean, who nodded, and ducked under. Rory put her arm around his waist, and walked to an empty table.

As soon as they sat, Jess came over. "Wow. We just keep on bumping into each other," he said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Luke's busy so I have to take your order. What do you want?"

He handed Rory a mug of coffee, which he had been hiding behind his back. Rory grinned at him, eyes glimmering just like they had been earlier, when she was smiling up at her boyfriend. "I will have a cheeseburger with onion rings and fries!" she said, then let the grin return to her face

Jess quickly wrote down the order, glanced up at her, then turned to walk off

"Wait! You forgot Dean!" Rory called him back. Jess slowly came back to the table, and sent an aggravated look at innocent girl. She did not say sorry, though Jess could see the words playing on her lips, trying to talk. But she held them back, so to not anger her very sensitive boyfriend's feelings

"Punk," Dean muttered, then looked up at Jess and said louder for Jess to hear, "I'll have the same."

Jess nodded, glared at Dean, then walked behind the counter and gave Ceaser the order

…**..:--------:…..**

After lunch, Dean and Rory went walking around Stars Hollow. Dean was even more uneasy. He had seen the secret smiles and the secret looks Jess and Rory had flashed at each other.

He knew for a long time that Jess had a thing for Rory, but now he was beginning to suspect that the feelings were mutual.

"Rory," Dean began slowly.

"Yeah?" she asked, and turned her head to face him. She was smiling at him-but it was a different kind of smile than the kind she had flashed at Jess, and that worried Dean even more

"Never mind….." He would feel stupid for asking if she had no feeling but friendship for the guy. And he didn't want to pry-too much

"No. Go on. Tell me," Rory said, smiling. She thought that he had good, exciting news to share. She was sadly mistaken.

"No. It's….nothing," Dean hesitated, glancing up at Rory from his feet

"Come on, Dean!" Rory said eagerly. Dean looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "How can you be so sure that this is something to be excited and eager about?" he asked her curiously

"I don't know. You made it sound like it was….." She shrugged, and looked in front of her again, continuing to walk

They were both silent

Then Dean couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Rory to the side and stared her in the eye and opened his mouth to speak-and he did speak-or someone did anyway

"Rory! Honey! I've been looking all over for you! I know it's you and Dean's day and all, and I should be at work, but, I needed to find you and tell you the news!"

"What is it, Mom?" Rory asked, the excitement returning to her eyes.

"Sookie-"

"What about her?" Rory asked, raising an eyebrow

"Hang on1 I'm not done yet." Lorelai was smiling brightly, and laughing hysterically. "Hold on." She held up one finger and bent down, laughing, and trying to catch her breath. "Okay. Ready."

"I'm still listening."

"Sookie-was in the kitchen-when suddenly, Michel **RUNS** in like a **mad man **and starts screaming about how there is a squirrel **staring **at him from outside a window and how he never wanted to work at an Inn how he wanted to be a model. So then," Lorelai gasped for air, giggling like crazy, "then-Sookie comes over and hit him over the head with a frying pan."

Rory, who had previously been giggling, was now in hysterics. She and her mother was on the ground, laughing like mad. Tears sprinkled from Rory's amazing blue eyes as she attempted to stand

"Here. I'll help you up," Dean said, extending a hand to Rory and Lorelai both. They both grabbed a hand, and he pulled the light-weights up.

"Thanks, strong boy," Lorelai said and pat Dean's shoulder. "I have to get back to the Inn. I'll see you later. Bye Rory! Bye Dean!" she kissed her daughter's cheek and ran off

"You're my hero!" Rory exclaimed, and flung her arms around Dean. "So. What were you going to tell me?"

"I was just going to say-"Dean looked around for an answer, not wanting to ask the question after being called her hero. Spotting a flower shop, he said, "I was just going to say-I love you."

"I-I love you, too!" Rory said,then, rising herself up on tippy-toes and lightly kissed his cheek. "Let's go off!"

…**..:--------:…..**

Jess stared out the diner window at the two love birds as they walked off. He felt his blood pumping harder than usual, and he knew he was angry. Seeing them together-it angered him. It angered him a lot.

"Break!" he exclaimed

"Where are you going!" Luke asked, coming out of the kitchen just as he opened the door.

"Out!" Jess called over his shoulder, and walked across the street, and down the sidewalk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Queen of Weird**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot. In my dreams, however, I own Jess Mariano and Milo Ventimiglia**

**Random shout out: LOGAN STINKS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AMY?**

**Summary: Takes place after 'There's the Rub' Rory and Dean are together, and are the 'It' couple in Stars Hollow. But there's someone watching very closely-a very sour and sarcastic teen. How will Dean react when he finds his girlfriend being very friendly with 'the enemy'? Read and find out!**

_**I'm sorry. I really stink at summaries. I hope you enjoy! **_

**...:--------:...**

Rory and Dean were walking hand in hand around Stars Hollow. Rory was jabbering about nothing in particular. Dean, however, was deep in thought. He was being a wimp, he knew it. He had to confront Rory, ask her what was going on. But being called a hero made him sink into the shadows of chickenry.

"So. They're thinking about making me co-editor of the Franklin. Paris doesn't seem to thrilled about the idea, but every one else seems to think it is a good idea..." Rory said. She noticed something was wrong with Dean, so she looked up at him. "You okay?" she asked.

"What? Yeah. I'm fine." His voice sounded agrrivated. Rory looked in the direction Dean was looking, and spotted a dark haired teen, sitting around the Town Sqaure, reading. Jess waved in his sarcastic way. Dean just glared.

"Come on..." Rory said, pulling Dean away. She hated the tension between the two. She hated the animosity. Dean was leading her around like a puppy-dog now. They were standing in front of the Hardwear Store. Seeing tools reminded rory of Luke, which reminded her of Jess. "Wouldn't it be easier if you two were just friends?" Rory asked, staring at the tools

"Who?" Dean asked. He knew perfectly well who.

"Jess. I mean, it's just a waste of time. All this enmity and hostility-" Rory said, now looking up at Dean. Dean was shaking his head. His lips once again were a thin line. "He's a jerk."

"If you two just took the time-" But once again, she was cut off. "It would be a waste of time. We just don't get along."

"But if you two just stopped being so stubborn-" Rory sounded eager, earnest. She bit her lower lip, and stared into her boyfriend's dull brown eyes. "Rory," Dean began sternly, warningly. "Why do you care anyway? It doesn't affect you."

"Yes it does! You're my boyfriend, and Jess is kind of my friend. And I hate seeing you mad and-Dean. Why are you mad? Dean!" But it was too late. Dean was stalking off angrily. Frantically, Rory looked around, then she ran off after him. She didn't know what she did to upset him this time.

"Dean!" Rory stopped, leaning on her legs. She puffed. It was hard keeping up with Dean, his legs were long, and he could take long strides. "Dean stop!" After regaining breathing abilities, Rory ran after him. Finally catching up, she put her hand on his shoulder. "Dean what did I do? What's wrong?"

You see how she immediatley blames it on herself?

"Dean! Come on! Talk to me!" Rory bit her lower lip, and tears threatened to spill over the edge of her crystal blue eyes. "Dean-"

He said nothing, merely walked off. Tired of running, Rory sat down and cried. The tears spilled over, and she put her head in her hands. She didn't know what she did. Was suggesting friendship such a crime? Was wanting peace a sin? Was wanting her two friends to be at least NICE towards each other unforgivable by law?

"He's a jerk," came a familiar voice. He just came, sat down and talked. Rory didn't need to tell him what happened, because he was watching. He just didn't tell Rory that. "He makes you think everything is your fault, even if it isn't..."

Rory looked up, and stared gratefully at Jess. "He's just overly sensitive."

"No. I shouldn't have suggested anything..." Rory whispered, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "I should've know he'd get mad if I even **mentioned **your name."

"He's dramatic. It isn't your fault." Jess looked so nice, so comforting. Rory could tell he was trying, but she didn't want to hear anything against Dean. She didn't like people speaking poorly about him. Even if it was the truth. Rory didn't see it in him though. Dean unintentionally (or maybe he was just sneaky in doing it) rid Rory of any opinion she might have of Dean that was not nice. He controlled what she thought of him. "No. He isn't," she said in barley over a whisper.

"What, does he **tell **you to say that? Are you on mind control?" Jess asked, not able to understand how Rory said Dean was not dramtic. Not only was Dean King of Stars Hollow, he was a Drama King.

"No!" Rory was genuinley shocked at the idea. "He really isn't dramtic. Or overly sensitive..." Her voice was soft as she protected Dean. She looked at Jess, who was obviously seeing that he wasn't being any help. She just contridicted every thing he said.

"You have to admit that he's possessive of you..." Jess said, beginning to get irritated by how Rory just wouldn't say one bad thing about her boyfriend. Jess found many flaws, but then again, this is Jess, and he **hates **Dean.

Rory was hesitant on this one. "No..."

"Oh come on! You don't think he's even a **little **possessive of you?" Rory shook her head. Jess stood up. "I'm going. See you around. And don't start crying again. You two will make up. You always do." He hated that they always made up. And he walked off, Rory smiling at his retreating back.

**...:--------:...**

Rory went to Dean's house after sitting there on the ground for a little bit longer. She thought about what Jess said to her, and the mind control seemed to wear off. Everything Jess said about Dean was true. But Rory hated admitting it. She hated to think about the bad things about Dean.

Rory knocked on the Forrester front door. Claira answered. "Hi Claira!" Rory exclaimed, smiling down at Dean's little sister. "Hi Rory!" Claira replied. She smiled in her childish way up at the 16-year-old girl who stood at the doorway. "Dean is up in his room. Do you want me to get him?"

"Yes please!" Rory said, smiling. But it quickly faded as she watched nervously as Claira ran up the stairs, shouting her older brother's name. Rory nervously looked aorund the entrance to the Forrester house. She twiddled her thumbs.

A moment later, Dean and Claira came down the stairs. Only Dean came out the door, and Claira went down the hall in the opposite direction. "Hey," Rory said. Though it had been but moments before that she had seen Dean, she felt like it had been ages.

"Hi," was the reply she recieved. He stared stiffly at her as he closed the front door. Rory was nervous, and she wasn't sure why exactly. Maybe it was because now she could admit that he was dramtic, sensitive, and possesive. She looked up into his eyes. "I want to tell you I'm sorry, but I can't. I don't know what I did."

Dean angrily looked around. He let out a deep breath, and looked at his girlfriend. "You didn't do anything. I'm just...annoyed with Jess is all."

"What did he do?" she asked curiously

"Never mind. It isn't important. Come on. Let's go finish our day." Dean gave Rory a small half smile. Rory returned it with a grin, and she grabbed onto Dean's arm and they walked off together, Rory's head leaning against his shoulder.

**...:--------:...**

Jess had been right-Dean and Rory always made up. Now he watched out the window of Luke's diner. He pretended to be wiping he counter, but really he was just watching them.

Rory and Dean were standing in front of the video store, staring at the poster that was taped onto the large picture window.

"Jess! Go take orders and stop day dreaming!" Came Luke's voice,bringing Jess out of his reverie. Jess grabbed a pad and pencil, and walked moodily around the counter.

"What can I get you?" Jess asked Kirk. Kirk looked up at the 17-year-old, and blinked. "Come on!"

"How do you make yourmashed potatoes?" Kirk asked, looking up from the menu he had in his hands.

"I don't know-how long have you been coing here anyway? Sgouldn't you know?"

"Is your burger ground in the right way? Because I heard if it's ground incorrectly you could get a disease of some sort."

"Kirk," Jess said warningly.

"Just get me a burger with fries..."

"But what if it's ground incorrectly?" Jess taunted.

"Fine! Just get me soup!" Kirk said, flustered.

Jess smirked, and gave the order to Ceaser.

**...:-----:...**

Rory pulled Dean to Luke's. The sky was pink-ish in color. It was evening now. Rory needed coffee. She pushed open the door, and stood in the doorway. "Come on!" she said, waiting for Dean

"I'll stay out here," Dean said taking one hand out of his pocket and putting it over his mouth. Rory nodded, and ran to the counter, bending low.

Plaster was falling all about her. The diner was a mess,a dn barely anyone was in there. Rory walked up to Jess, just staring.

Without either sayinga thing, Jess pulled out a mug and grabbed the coffee pot, pouring the drink into the large mug. Then he gave it to her, and leaned against the counter, reading again.

"You and Dean make-up?" Jess asked, not bothering to look up from his book.

"Yeah," replied Rory, silently sippingher coffee."Thank you, by the way."

"For what?" Hisvoice was monotone as usual, and his eyes stayed glued on the page.

"For making me realize those things about Dean. I guess I just...didn't wnat to think anything bad about him. I wante dhim to be perfect, I guess."

"You finally admit that he's dramatic?" Jess finally looked up, his smirk in place.

"And possessive, and overly sensitive..." Rory added, staring at her coffee. Jess's smirk widened, but Rory didn't notice. She sipped at her coffee some more. Once she finished, she paid and headed for the door.

"Wait-"Jess said. He walked around the counter,Rory's hand wa son the door handle, ready to pull and go. Jess ahnded her a hard hat.

"Um-thank you," Rory said a little akwardly

"I just figured you'd need it, since you come here so much." Rory nodded, smiling at him. She then opened the door, and went up to Dean. Jess watched them, as discreetly as possible, and when they were out of view, he threwhis book on the counter, and stormedout of the diner.

**a/n I know Jess is acting a little ooc. Please review and give me help! I could use advice, ideas, constructive critism, anything. Just please, review!**


End file.
